Many games and puzzles have been provided in which solutions are not immediately obvious to the player of the game. Such games include so-called chinese puzzles in which the manner of assembly of the final structure is not immediately apparent. The complexity of such games or toys varies greatly in the number of solutions possible for a given puzzle. In general there are games in which there is only one possible method of arriving at a solution through manipulation, whereas some puzzles are amenable to a number of possible solutions to arrive at the final structure desired. Rubik's Cube .RTM., in which individual squares having predetermined colors are arranged in a predetermined fashion, is one such puzzle in which multiple solutions are possible.